User talk:Entrea Sumatae
first Cress Arvein 04:15, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :I voted yes.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:04, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::Peace of cake. — Balistic 05:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :::Still alive. (T/ ) 07:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Liar. --Macros 08:50, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::60 em wide polls for the loss. --◄mendel► 10:45, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::60em FTW. Tiny monitors FTL. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Yah I was having annoying problems with my sig recently, thanks for the help, I'm going to try it now.[[Killaruna'LEET']] [[:Killaruna|']] 22:44, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I know you are gone, but I ain't But still, it's YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!11!1 Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Happy Birthday, Ent! (and I'm not even active!) --[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''Jïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 16:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::If you ever read these messages, I owe you 5k. Happy birthday :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not my birthday D: ::Happy birthday, Entrea. (T/ ) 22:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Holy cow! People! People who I remember!. :::Man, I miss this place. Unfortunately, I don't have a lot to contribute anymore. I haven't played in so long (except for half of the Halloween event). Anyway, thanks for the wishes! I'll make an effort to reappear for GW2! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) IRC You might want to stay online for more than 5 minutes. Most people are busy and not checking their window all the time. (You can do the same, say "hi" and check back later.) --◄mendel► 00:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I know. Mostly I was just seeing if it still worked. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 06:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) /wave header A F K When 22:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Don't you dare! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::/wave --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh no, do I see the start of another spam pyramid? Are we aiming for a seven-wonders-of-the-wiki kind of thing here? :p [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 12:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, I was actually just saying hello. I swear on my life I was (however, probably too late by now). A F K When 17:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Then I should probably just say hi as well, rather than add more levels to another spam pyramid... wait, oops... >.> [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 17:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I was debating whether to just add a comment or try and remove indents to bring down the pyramid before it got to be a threat. Oh well. Hi everybody! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hello! Cress Arvein 02:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I remember making and using (on Entropy's talk page) a spam pyramid template ages ago, can't remember where it is :( --Gimmethegepgun 03:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::It was using a "spam pyramid" template which subsequently got deleted, if I remember correctly. Alternatively it could be one of the several topics which turned into a very long and WoT-filled thread, either because I asked for it to be that way or because that's just how my talkpage rolls. There are multiple examples throughout my archives. (T/ ) 07:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Cant we just move this to AFK when needed talk page? That way, we won't upset Entrea, and AFK gets the attention he/she (dunno wich anymore) wants. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Of course, the question at hand is whether or not Entrea cares we're filling the talk page with a nonsensical string of numbers. --- -- ( ) (talk) 2009:9, December 14, 10 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ah shite... It even started here... THERE'S STILL AN ACTIVE SPAM PYRAMID ON NWASH'S TALK PAGE! (soz caps :P )-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Arnout, I quote: "No, I was actually just saying hello. I swear on my life I was" (thus far I have not died for speaking such words, so let's presume I was being honest? =]) A F K When 18:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::*chough*Yeah right!*cough* Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::To the left now! And yes, the spam pyramid template was deleted after breaking several pages, so we have to do this manually now. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::"to the left now" implies he wishes it to continue :::::::::...which is a pity because now nobody will ever believe I was just saying hi :::::::::oh well A F K When 14:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Is there any reason you wouldn't say hi by reverse indenting? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Maybe. A F K When 12:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::I love spam pyramids RandomTime 12:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::What, the one on Nwash's talk died because of lack of participation (go and revive it!), and now you come here? -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, to be fair, mine is a little irregular for a pyramid now. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 16:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Pffft, I don't think any of the spam pyramids ever went perfectly. I personally liked the sawtooth pattern, but I can't remember which pyramid that was.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I HAVE THE POWER! to insert comments into my talkpage and bring this plan to fruition. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :And if we insert enough comments here, the combo-breaker stuff won't make any sense! [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 20:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Now there's a good idea... --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Now there's a bad idea.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 22:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Especially if we do it at random indentations! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Now, I could also post twice in a single edit... -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:42, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Ohai gais i lik to break combos. 17:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!!! -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::^In other news I have a friend who made that into a tshirt. 17:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Kewl-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:41, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh, and also I'm going to try to become active again. for realz this time. 17:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Excellent try, but on my talkpage, I reign supreme. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Leik a sandvich?--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 04:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Right?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:42, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I refuse to cooperate! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:34, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::We find your lack of cooperation... disturbing. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 13:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: I sense a disturbance in the spam.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::As if millions of voices Rickrolled, and were suddenly banned. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Never gonna give you up!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 06:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Chocolate rain! *breathes away from mic* -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And then the massacre began. A F K When 18:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) AFK, stop it. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::You can do whatever, but that's probably too page-breakingly far for many people to handle. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, Bot Ish! But did you really need to tell me twice? I'll go on over now. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:59, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You redirected some other talkpage here, apparently. :) --◄mendel► 22:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::That would do it. It's my shoepuppet! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC)